This invention relates in general to disposable containers and deals more particularly with an improved means for providing disposable insulated containers or hot cups for use in serving hot foods and beverages.
A cup particularly designed for containing a cold beverage is generally not well suited for serving a hot beverage such as coffee. This is particularly true of cups of larger size, since there is a tendency to more firmly grasp a large cup, which increases the rate of heat transfer from the cup to the hand and may result in considerable discomfort. Heretofore, various dual purpose disposable containers and cups have been provided which are suitable for serving either hot or cold foods or beverages. However, such containers and cups generally include some form of insulation and are usually more expensive than those required for cold food or beverage service. Further, such dual purpose cups are often made from environmentally unfriendly plastic materials which are not readily biodegradably or recyclable and which present difficult disposal problems.
Consequently, many restaurants and fast food establishments prefer to stock two types of containers, one for cold food and beverage service and another for serving hot foods and beverages. Such practice generally results in improved customer satisfaction. However, a relatively large inventory of disposable containers is required which results in increased cost. A further problem may be encountered by the small food establishment having limited storage space for maintaining cup inventory. The present invention is concerned with these problems.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved disposable cup assembly system which reduces the cost of providing insulated hot cups and enables reduction in the users required cup inventory.